


Anything for Them

by Anya25510



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya25510/pseuds/Anya25510
Summary: Following her brush with the dark side, Padmé is left alone with twins and a husband she can no longer trust. In fear of the Emperor discovering her children's existence, Padmé and the twins travel with Master Yoda to the quiet planet of Dagobah to live in hiding. When news of a rebellion reaches them years later, Padmé finds herself having to choose between her children's safety and the protection of the whole galaxy.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Darth Vader
Comments: 31
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad.

As the funeral of beloved senator Padmé Amidala continued into the dying light, crowds grew smaller, giving their condolences to fellow politicians and the Naberrie family before dispersing from the mournful scene. The casket was taken to a secluded area for the those left to say their goodbyes before it was sealed in the family's private cemetery. The tearful mother stood wrapped in the arms of her remaining daughter as her grandchildren circled her feet. The father stood by her side, holding her hand and giving acknowledging nods to those who moved by. Finally, the lid was closed, concealing the porcelain face of Naboo's previous queen. 

Meanwhile, in a slowly descending ship on the other side of the Galaxy, Padmé Skywalker sat, her face concealed by a thin veil. At her side was a small cot, where two infants held each other tightly as they slept.


	2. Dagobah

"We've arrived, Senator." Obi Wan called from the cockpit of the ship. Padmé inhaled slowly and got to her feet, adjusting her coat. They had no idea what low temperatures awaited them on Dagobah. She carefully scooped the two newborns into her arms as the Jedi master appeared at the door of the cockpit. 

"I would offer to help but it appears they don't wish to be separated," he chuckled softly. Padmé gazed down at her children, who still held each other tightly even while in the safety of their mother's arms, and secured the blanket around them. Her bright brown eyes then focused back on Obi Wan, pushing back the irritation she still held for him. Padmé was sure that if he hadn't snuck onto her ship to Mustafar, her family would be in a very different situation. But nothing could be done now, so she didn't voice her grievances for the sake of her sleeping children.   
"Did you receive any news from Naboo?" She asked hesitantly. The Jedi master stroked his beard, suddenly unable to look her in the eye.   
"Yes. The fake was quite convincing, I've heard. It was a beautiful ceremony."   
Padme nodded, tears in her eyes.   
"I just wish we didn't have to lie to my family. They must be devastated." A single tear escaped her eye, but she was unable to wipe it away while her hands were full, so she simply ducked her head and hoped that her tears were unnoticeable behind her veil.   
Obi Wan placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort.   
"Padmé, I know this was a difficult choice but you must remember; the safety of the twins is our top priority. If the Emperor hears about them, he will stop at nothing to find them."  
Padmé nodded, pulling herself together. She knew he was right.   
"Where's Master Yoda?" She asked, noticing the absence of the Jedi that was joining them on their new life on Dagobah.   
"He will be on his way soon, he had a few things to finish on Coruscant." Obi Wan told her, as he bent down to pick up her bags. He looked back up at the new mother, tilting his head towards the ship's exit. "So, shall we see your new home?" He asked softly.   
Padmé inhaled slowly and followed him out. 

~~~

It was their first night on Dagobah. Obi Wan had departed hours ago, leaving the small family under the watchful eye of Master Yoda, who retired to his own hut moments earlier.   
Padmé knelt beside the twin's shared cot in their hut, humming quietly as the wooden cradle rocked back and forth in a rhythmic motion. She ran her fingers through the loose curls that hung over her shoulders, freezing as her hand found her necklace, twisting her fingers around the familiar japor snippit. 

"Are you an angel?"

Tears came to her eyes as she was bombarded with memories. However, this time she let the sadness overwhelm her, knowing that there was now no one around the judge her.   
"Well," she chuckled tearfully, speaking to Luke and Leia, the latter being asleep. "This isn't how I imagined our first night as a family,"   
A few more tears fell down her cheek as she laughed humourlessly.   
"Now, I know this isn't Naboo, but it doesn't matter. Because we're together. And that means we're home," the tears started falling faster now as she clutched the snippet with shaking hands.   
"I want you two to know that your father loved you so, so much." Padmé let out a chocked sob, ducking her head. A small coo came from the cot, and she looked up to see Luke staring at her with his father's blue eyes. He reached out and she automatically gave him her finger, which he grabbed tightly, gazing at her with an almost confused look on his face.   
"I know. I wish he was here too," Padmé whispered, smiling sadly. She allowed the snippet to fall back on her chest and reached her other hand into the crib to stroke Leia's brown curls.   
"I promise you both, everything will be okay. I love you." She smiled at the children, and Padmé could have sworn that Luke was smiling back at her.


	3. Legacy

Obi Wan visited Dagobah every few months, bringing supplies and news of the latest going ons in the galaxy. Padmé longed for any new information. It was difficult going from being the first to know everything when it happened to being isolated from everyone. But she knew that there were things that Obi Wan wasn't telling her. 

On one of his first visits, he pulled Padmé aside as Yoda sat with the babbling two-year-olds.   
"I have something for the children, when they're ready," Obi Wan revealed his hands, each of which held an old lightsaber. One looked very familiar, and her heart clenched in recognition. 

"Obi Wan said to me Anakin, this weapon is your life."

"Wow, it's heavier than I thought." 

Padmé reached out and brushed her fingers against the familiar weapon solemnly.   
Obi Wan held up the other lightsaber, catching her attention.   
"This one was Ashoka's,"   
Padmé felt tears sting her eyes at the thought of her husband's former padawan. She reached out and grabbed the lightsaber, twisting it in her hands. "Is she..?"  
"We found it on Mandalore. It appears that she did not make it," Obi Wan had pain behind his eyes, recalling his time with the young padawan.   
Padmé covered her mouth with her hand, trying to suppress her sobs. She knew that she should had done more for Ashoka when she left the order. She was still a child, after all. Obi Wan placed Anakin's lightsaber in her hands, and Padmé held them both to her chest, squeezing her eyes shut. She took a deep breathe and looked back at him.   
"Why are you giving them to me?" She questioned.   
"Whether you accept it or not, your children have a strong connection to the force. Master Yoda and I believe it would be best to train them when they're older, so they can learn the ways of the Jedi,"  
Padmé studied both lightsabers with scrutiny. "I saw what it did to Anakin. My children are not going to join your war," Her senator voice was back, shocking Obi Wan.   
"Padmé, I'm not asking you to send them into battle. I'm only asking you to let them learn from Master Yoda, so they can use the force safely,"   
"Fine, but if anything goes wrong, their training will cease immediately."   
"Of course. Thank you, Padmé. I know this is for the best."   
Padmé stood there and watched Obi Wan's return to playing with the twins, as she held the weapons in her hands. 

"I sure hope so." She mumbled.


	4. Night Terrors

Dagobah was quiet. It was different to Naboo. Peaceful, isolated. Perhaps even lonely at times. Padmé relaxed by the front window of the hut, scribbling notes into the twins scrapbook. She needed something to do while the twins slept, so she started to make a book for them. It held their baby photos, birth certificates, and even their tags from the hospital. She wrote about their development, growth, and which of their parent's they reminded her of. 

Luke has six teeth now. His smile is brighter than Naboo's sun and his eyes are just like Anakin's. Leia's eye

Padmé's attention was moved to the loud cry. "Mommy!" Leia's voice shook the hut, and Padmé leaped from her chair and ran to her daughter. Leia sat up in the cot, tears streaking down her chubby face, brown eyes rimmed with red. Padmé brought the crying child into her arms and walked to her bedroom, hoping not to wake Luke. 

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Padmé wiped the tears from her daughter's eyes, keeping her arm around her.   
"I saw a scary man. He took Luke away just like daddy!" Leia spoke shakily with gasps of air breaking her sentences. Padmé thought back to the multiple times she had to calm Anakin down after a nightmare.   
"You just had a nightmare honey. Luke is fine, no one's going to take him. Or you." She tried to reassure her. Leia sobbed again, burying her face in Padmé's gown.   
"You promise?" She asked.   
"I promise,"   
Padmé hummed an old lullaby from her childhood, stroking her daughter's curls. She uses to sing this to Anakin when he couldn't sleep, either from nightmares or worrying about the war. It worked every single time.   
"Mom? Leia?" Luke stood in the doorway rubbing his eye.   
"It's okay. You're sister had a bad dream that's all." Padmé told him softly, as Leia had finally fallen asleep.   
"Is she okay?" He asked sleepily, scrambling over the bed to reach his sister and mother. "She's fine now, come here,"   
Luke settled next to Padmé, snuggling against her and letting his eyes drift closed once again. Padmé held her children close, smiling at their peaceful expressions. She was ready to fight off anything that came for them, whether it was bad dreams, fear, or even Palpatine himself.


	5. Conflicting Ideas

Padmé picked Luke off the floor, prying the stick (or lightsaber, as he called it) out of his grip. She tucked the six year old into bed beside his sister. 

"Eager to use the force, he is," Padmé turned to see Yoda standing in the doorway, balancing on his stick.   
"It's my fault. I tell them those crazy bedtime stories," she said, remembering the many child-friendly tales of the clone wars she had told them.   
"Not to be blamed, you are senator. In their blood, it is." He responded.   
Padmé hummed in acknowledgement and the two stood in a comfortable silence. Normally, Jedi training would begin at an earlier age, but Padmé insisted that they hold off until the twins were a bit older ("They're still learning how to read, Obi Wan!").

"Goodnight, senator," the old Jedi murmured after a moment.   
"Sleep well, Master Yoda."   
She turned back to her twins, making sure they were warm enough before settling into her own bed. 

\-------

It was a mere few hours later that the familiar noise of a ship frightened Padmé out of her sleep. She sat up and looked around the room for danger, having flashbacks to the time that she woke to Anakin and Obi Wan barging into her room, before they destroyed her window. Padmé tried to calm her racing heart as she pulled on her robe and grabbed her blaster. Peeking her head into the children's room, she checked that they were alright. Luckily they were still asleep. 

Padmé pulled the material tighter around her body as she felt the cold air outside. Her blaster was raised, ready to fire at a bounty hunter or separatist that had somehow found her. It wasn't until she recognised the ship that she let out a sigh of relief. "Obi Wan!" She exclaimed, rushing towards it.   
He ran down the ship ramp, looking slightly disheveled. His beard was longer with streaks of grey, matching his hair.   
"Obi Wan, what's wrong?" She questioned. It was very strange for him to visit at this time. He breathed heavily and looked at her with concerned eyes.   
"I'm afraid things aren't going well out there Padmé,"   
Padmé sat on a rock and gestured for him to join her.   
"What do you mean?" She questioned worriedly.   
"The emperor is becoming too powerful. There are rumours of some kind of alliance with Naboo along with some other powerful planets"  
"Surely the people will not agree to that! Let alone the queen!" Padmé exclaimed, appalled at the idea.   
"The people are scared Padmé. The queen feels she has no choice, unless they want to go to war,"   
Padmé clenched her hands together and furrowed her brow.   
"They can't do it. If Naboo gives in, the other planets will surely surrender,"   
"What they need is someone to convince them. Someone they trust," Obi Wan told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.   
"Have you spoken to Bail? Or Mon Mothma?" She questioned.   
The Jedi master shook his head and sighed. "Padmé, they need you. Naboo never trusted a queen as much as they trusted you."  
Padmé sat up, looking horrified. "That's crazy! I haven't led in years. They televised my funeral! I can't just show up and suddenly expect them to listen to me!"   
"Padmé they need you," Obi Wan stated.   
"What about Luke and Leia?" Padmé asked. She couldn't believe that she was even considering this crazy idea.   
"They come with you," Obi Wan sighed. "I wouldn't have suggested it unless I knew it was the only way. If this alliance is formed it won't be long before the whole galaxy is run by the separatists." 

The ex-senator closed her eyes and took in his words. She hadn't felt this conflicted since they were fleeing to Dagobah.   
"If I agree to this," she whispered. "How can we ensure Luke and Leia's safety?"   
"We won't reveal their identities. As soon as we land on Naboo, we begin their Jedi training and keep them out of the public eye. It will work Padmé," he told her, and she met his eyes. He looked confident. Padmé sighed again, pushing a curl behind her ear.   
"Alright." She hesitated.   
"It looks like I'm going home."


	6. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapters are short

Naboo felt different. Colder. The walk to the palace that she once called her home was quiet.   
Padmé kept her head down, her face covered by her brown curls and deep purple hood. The twins walked beside her, and she held their hands tight. Luke looked around in wonder, exploring this new world with his eyes.   
"Luke," Padmé whispered. The boy looked at his mother and a look of realisation crossed his face before he also looked down.   
Leia walked close to her mother, her side pressed into the velvet cape. Padmé felt the blaster against her leg, quick to grab if things went south. The official Naboo Royal guards were leading them, but her sense of trust had been shaken in the past few years. Padmé recognised their surroundings by the tiled floor, but she resisted the urge to look up at her old home. She wouldn't relax until they were inside. 

\-------

As the chamber doors closed, Padmé let herself breathe normally. She sunk onto the mattress, untying the cloak she wore. Leia struggled to untie her own cloak, and Padmé reached out to help her. Leia turned away stubbornly, untying it by herself. Padmé shook her head, seeing a glimpse of Anakin in her daughter's behaviour. Luke jumped onto the bed beside his mother and let her untie his cloak.   
"Did you really live here mommy?" He asked, admiring the room.   
"I did," she laughed, smoothing his blonde hair down.   
"I don't like it. When are we going home?" Leia grumbled.   
"I don't know honey. But you get to start your training tomorrow, isn't that exciting?"   
Luke immediately perked up at the mention of training.   
"Yeah! I'm gonna be just like daddy and Uncle Obi Wan!" Luke jumped to his feet and swung around his imaginary lightsaber. 

Someone knocked on the door and Padmé panicked before she saw Obi Wan opening it. "Settling in?" He asked.   
"Uncle Obi! Are you training us tomorrow?" Luke excitedly bounded over to the Jedi master.   
"That I am, young padawan," Obi Wan chuckled, patting the boy's head.   
He looked up at Padmé.   
"Oh, you have a guest," he told the mother, tilting his chin towards the door.   
"Just how many people know I'm -" Padmé gasped as she recognised the person. Her hair was shorter and she appeared more muscular, but her face was just like she remembered it.

"Sabé!"   
Padmé and her old handmaiden embraced each other tightly, tears in both their eyes.   
"Look at you, you haven't aged at all," Sabé laughed, holding her at arms length.   
"I missed you so much. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I..." Padmé let out a sob.   
"I missed you too, and I completely understood why you had to go into hiding," she smiled, wiping her friend's tears away.   
"Who's that mommy?" Leia asked, eyeing the stranger who made her mother cry.   
"This is Sabé, one of mommy's old friends."   
Sabé knelt down to the twin's height. "It's nice to meet you. You know, it used to be my job to protect your mommy. Have you been taking care of her for me?" She smiled.   
"Yeah! We always protect mommy!" Luke told her, a proud smile on his face.   
"Good work. I think you would make a great bodyguard." She winked. Padmé laughed. "Sorry, his sights are set on being a Jedi."   
Sabé looked up at her, a glimmer of understanding and sympathy in her eye. Padmé stared back, knowing they had a lot to talk about.   
"Luke, Leia, why don't you ask Uncle Obi Wan to show you around?" She suggested.   
Obi Wan noticed her expression and grabbed the twins' hands.   
"Do you two want to see the gardens?" He asked, guiding them out the door. She heard Luke's excited yelling as they moved further down the hall.   
Once they were alone in the room, Padmé sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.   
"So, I assume you have a few questions."


	7. Home pt.2

"So let me get this straight. You married a Jedi, not just any Jedi, but the chosen one! You then had twins, faked your own death and lived in a swamp for six years?" Sabé asked.   
"You forgot some details but I suppose so," Padmé responded, her hands tight together.   
"Wow." Sabé dropped onto the bed beside her and chuckled.   
"Is this what happens when I'm not here?" She laughed.   
Padmé chuckled. "I'm lost without you it seems," 

The two women stopped laughing and fell into silence. Sabé held her friend's hands in a tight, reassuring grip.   
"In all seriousness, I'm proud of you. You've done right by your kids, even if it meant you can't give them the life you wanted to,"   
Padmé remembered the plans she and Sabé had discussed. She was going to go to Naboo and they would build the nursery together while she waited for Anakin to come. The twins would grow up in her old home, visiting the beach and playing in the gardens.   
It wasn't until Sabé wiped away a tear on her cheek that Padmé realised she was crying.   
"Sorry," she laughed softly, smiling through her tears. They sat quietly for a moment as Padmé collected herself. 

"Well," Sabé stood up and clapped her hands together. "As much as I wanted to see you, Obi Wan actually called me for another reason." Sabé walked over to the old wardrobe and pulled the doors open. She turned around and smiled, holding her arms out. "We're going to make you look amazing."   
Padmé stood up and looked at all her old dresses. For the past few years she had worn the same few simple clothes everyday.   
"It's been so long since I've dressed up," she chuckled. Her hand found a gorgeous floral yellow dress and memories ran through her mind. Each dress seemed to hold a different memory.   
"You're making you first public appearance since you 'died', so you need to show them you're the same queen you were when you ruled," Sabé told her.   
"Shouldn't I worry more about what I'm going to say?"   
"You know what, how about I decide on your dress while you get ready for your speech tomorrow?"  
"I have a speech tomorrow?!" Padmé shouted. This had not been mentioned to her.   
"Obi Wan didn't tell you? He thinks it's important to address the people as soon as possible." Sabé said, flicking through the gowns.   
"I guess I'm leaving the dress up to you since apparently I have a speech to write." Padmé huffed. 

~~~

After getting the twins to bed, Padmé sat at the old desk with a pile of scrunched up papers in the bin beside her. She ripped up her latest speech in frustration. Writing used to come so naturally to her, but not writing in a few years had made her rusty. There was a soft knock at the door, probably someone who knew the twins were asleep. She put the pen down and stood up.   
Obi Wan stood there, an old data pad in his hands. "They found this in one of the old chests, we thought it may help you with your speech."   
"Yeah, thanks for the advanced notice, by the way," she replied, sarcastically.   
"My apologies Padmé, but I have the upmost faith in you. All you need to do is explain why you faked your funeral and why you have returned. The people will rally with you if you speak from the heart, as you always do."   
Padmé sighed, taking the data pad. She found all of her old speeches, from her time as queen to her days as a senator.   
"I'll leave you to it, good luck Padmé." Obi Wan bowed his head and left.   
She stared down at her old speeches, suddenly being hit with inspiration. With newfound determination, she sat down, determined to write one of her best speeches yet.


	8. Reunions

Sabé stood behind Padmé, fussing with her hair and straightening her headpiece. Padmé stared out at the crowd as the current queen addressed them. Her hands were sweaty and her breathing shaky.   
"I don't know if I can do this," she mumbled to Sabé and Obi Wan.   
"Excuse me, who got voted into power when she was only fourteen?" The former handmaiden asked.   
"Me," Padmé sighed.   
"And which queen was so amazing that her planet wanted to change their rules in order to let her serve another term?"  
"Okay I get it, thank you Sabé," Padmé said. Obi Wan placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.   
"Padmé, you have faced far worse than a crowd," he told her. Padmé opened her mouth to respond but the queen's announcement interrupted.   
"Please welcome Padmé Amidala." Padmé took a deep breath before forcing herself to walk.   
The crowd burst into confused murmurs as she stepped into the light. 

"For those who don't know, I am Padmé Amidala, former senator of Naboo. Eight years ago I went into hiding on a remote planet while the public were made to believe that I had died. My safety and that of my child was compromised because of the empire. I want to apologise for all the grief and anguish this caused but it was my only choice. I have returned today because I know Naboo and I value it's people. I grew up here, and I wished more than anything to raise my child here. Naboo has always been my home, and that is why I cannot bear to think of what the separatists will do if we give them power over us. The emperor is not to be trusted. I have personally seen the kind of manipulation he is capable of and the danger it leads to. He is the reason I lost my husband and why my child will never know their father. Now more than ever we need to stand together. I know that things are difficult right now but I promise that an alliance will only cause more problems than it will solve. So please, reconsider this before you vote. Thank you." Padmé stepped back and let out a breath, wiping her eyes.   
The queen took her spot, smiling at Padmé before she addressed the crowd.   
"Does anyone have questions for Senator Amidala?" 

"What happened to your child?" A man yelled out.   
"They remain in hiding and will not be in the public eye. Their safety is still my upmost priority." Padmé replied. Maybe these questions wouldn't be so bad. 

"Why did you abandon us?" A woman called out, and Padmé spotted the voice in the crowd. The woman stood there with a baby in her arms and Padmé felt her heart clench.   
"I may be a senator, and I value that role very much. But I am first and foremost a mother, and my duty is to put my child first." She made eye contact with the woman the whole time, begging her to understand. It appeared she did as she held her baby a little closer.

"How are we going to survive without their help?" Another man yelled.   
"We are planning to open up more trade systems with other planets. Alderaan and Coruscant have been contacted."  
That seemed to please the people, and they now whispered between themselves.   
The queen cleared her throat. "If there are no more questions, you are dismissed. Please think carefully about Senator Amidala's words."

\---

Padmé sat in her room, the meeting replaying in her head over and over. She could remember so many expressions on her people's faces. Shock, disbelief, anger, joy, betrayal.   
She ran her fingers through her hair to fix it from where it was pulled up by the uncomfortable headpiece. She almost jumped when she felt someone else's hands in her hair, but immediately calmed down after she realised how small they were. 

"Did you have fun exploring Luke?" She asked. Her son giggled, still brushing his hands through her hair. 

"Yeah, they took us to the place where all the cool windows were. They even had one of you mommy!"   
"I know! I looked pretty funny, didn't I?" Padmé laughed, wondering how her children reacted to her full queen get-up.   
"The dress looked silly. And the crown thing, but Leia said that was fashion,"   
"Did she? Where is your sister by the way?"  
"Auntie Sabé is chasing her cus she doesn't want to have a bath." The mother and son giggled, stopping when they heard the door open. 

"Sorry to interrupt but there's someone here to see you. It's quite urgent." He said, looking at Padmé. 

She kissed Luke's forehead and helped him into the floor. "Go to the bathroom and wait for Sabé, alright? I'm sure she'll meet you there after she catches Leia,"   
The little boy nodded and ran from the room. Padmé turned her attention to her friend.   
"Who's here?" She wondered worriedly.   
"I believe it would be better to see for yourself."

\---

"Padmé!"   
"Sola!"   
The sisters ran towards each other, embracing in a tight hug. Padmé dug her head into Sola's neck and sobbed when she recognised the familiar lavender scent. Sola pulled back, her hand resting on her younger sister's face.   
"Why didn't you tell me you were alive?" She cried.   
"I'm so sorry, I had no choice. I'll explain everything when I can."   
Sola pulled her back into another hug.   
"Where's mother and father?" Padmé asked.   
Sola's face fell and she clasped her sister's hand tightly.   
"There were rumours that you had survived. The empire took them in for questioning, and.." She choked back her tears, clenching Padmé tighter. "They never came back,"   
"What?"   
"I took the kids to another planet to hide. I couldn't risk bringing them here, but I just had to see you,"   
"Are they alright?"   
"They're fine. But I can't stay very long. Once everything has settled down here, come find us." Sola put a piece of paper into Padmé's hand.   
"I love you. I'll see you soon," She pulled her sister in for one last hug. She then turned and ran off, pulling her hood back on.   
"Love you too!" Padmé called after her, but as soon as her sister was out of sight, she let the tears fall and crumbled against the wall.


	9. Mommy

Padmé sat in the palace gardens, watching Luke train with Obi Wan. The little boy was learning how to levitate objects. Padmé giggled as his little face scrunched up in concentration. She glanced around the gardens, noticing the little changes that were made since she was last there. A fountain sat in the centre of the gardens, stone statues of a couple, wrapped up in an embrace, stood at the top. Padmé stared at it as it slowly turned more life like until she was seeing herself and Anakin instead. Her eyes were glued to the statue until Luke called out to her. She turned her gaze just in time to see a rock fall to the floor with a bang.   
"Mom! I did it! Did you see?" The eight year old bounded over excitedly and she caught him in her arms. "That's amazing honey. I'm so proud of you! Now why don't we go check on Leia?"   
Luke jumped off her lap and raced into the palace. Obi Wan followed, mumbling under his breath that he was getting too old for this. Padmé laughed and turned to follow, taking one last look at the fountain. The couple were made of stone once again. 

\---

It was late at night when Padmé woke up to a familiar noise. She pulled herself out of bed and ran next door to the kid's room. 

Leia sat on her bed, sniffling with her head tucked into her knees. Luke was in his own bed, somehow sleeping through his sister's yell.   
"It's okay honey, I'm here." Padmé sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around her daughter. The girl trembled in her arms.   
"Was it the same one?" Padmé asked. Most of the time Leia had the same nightmare of the man with a black hood.   
"No," she sniffed, wiping her eyes. "There was another man, he looked like a robot. He stood there and watched the bad man try to hurt me,"   
Padmé felt her heart break again as she held her daughter closer.   
"It's alright, I won't let anything happen to you," she whispered.   
"But what if you're not there?" Leia asked, staring at her with big brown eyes.   
"Then you and Luke would take care of each other. And if anyone can kick bad guy butt, it's you Leia."   
This earned a smile from the girl, but she made no move to leave Padmé's embrace.   
Padmé pulled back, smiling at her daughter. "Did you know that sometimes I had nightmares back when you and Luke were still in my belly?"   
"Really? What were they about?" Leia asked, momentarily forgetting her own distress.   
"I dreamt about your daddy a lot. How he was off fighting in the war. But you know what I did when I got scared?"  
"What?" Leia wondered.   
Padmé moved her hands behind her neck and pulled her necklace over her head, showing the charm to Leia.   
"Daddy gave me this, so when I was worried about him I held it really tight. And I felt like he was there." She squeezed the necklace in her hand for emphasis.   
"Did it stop the bad dreams?" Leia asked curiously.   
"No, but it did make me feel better. And now it's going to help you." Padmé placed the necklace around her daughter's neck softly. Leia stared at it in wonder.   
"For me?"  
"Yep. Whenever you feel scared, you hold it in your hand like this," Padmé closed her own fist around Leia's hand, making her squeeze the japor snippet. "And you'll know that I'm there and so is daddy,"  
"Where?"  
"Right there," Padmé poked where Leia's heart was, watching her laugh.   
"Okay, off to bed now," The former senator tucked the little girl back into bed and kissed her forehead.   
"Goodnight mommy."  
"Goodnight baby."   
Padmé stopped at the doorway, and watched Leia roll over and close her eyes, the necklace still firmly clutched in her hand.


	10. Gone

"Have you reached Bail? I'm sure that he would have responded by now," Padmé sat next to Obi Wan around a round table, furiously typing notes onto her holopad. The queen sat across from them, flanked by a handmaiden on each side.   
"I'm sure he will Padmé. I'm the meantime we need to confirm those deliveries from Corasaunt and consider asking other worlds. Have you considered Tatooine?" Obi Wan asked.   
Padmé shook her head. "They barely have enough for themselves. How about Bespian?"   
"I have connections there, I'm sure they can come to our aid," the queen said. "I will contact them today." She nodded her head and raised from her chair, signalling that the meeting had ended. 

As Padmé gathered her things, she looked to her right and noticed Obi Wan with a tense look on his face.   
"Obi Wan? Are you alright?"   
The Jedi grimaced and closed his eyes, as if a headache had befallen him.   
"There's something going on in the force. I sense great distress," he opened his eyes, and before Padmé knew it, he had run off down the hall. She picked up her skirt and followed him, suddenly terrified of whatever he was sensing. 

She caught up just as he reached her personal quarters where Sabé had been watching the twins for her.   
"What's going on?" Padmé asked breathlessly.   
Obi Wan ignored her and threw the door open. The room was empty, an eerie silence surrounding them.   
"Luke? Leia?" Padmé ran further into the room, looking for any sign of her children. "Luke! Leia!" Her cries were cut short as she rounded the corner. 

Sabé lay motionless on the floor, alone.   
"Sabé!" Padmé dropped beside her friend and tried to wake her. Obi Wan darted around the room, looking for an intruder.   
"Padmé," he called grimly. She looked up and saw the door to the balcony broken off it's hinges and shattered glass on the floor. "Someone's taken them." 

—-

"The doctor said she'll be alright, the poison has been drained from her system and she will regain her strength in a few days." Obi Wan told Padmé from the doorway. Padmé sat there holding her friend's hand, her body shaking.   
"That's good," she said, standing from her chair. She tucked Sabé in and marched past Obi Wan.   
"Padmé! Where are you going?" He questioned, grabbing her arm as she passed him.   
She wretched her arm free and glared at him. "I'm going to find my children," she said with clenched teeth. He could feel the anger radiating from her, very similar to the intense emotion he used to feel from Anakin.   
"We can't go anywhere until we have a plan. We need to wait for Sabé to wake up so she can tell us what happened and wait for backup to arrive," he tried to reason with the vengeful mother, trying to push some calming waves through the force.   
"Don't try that force shit on me, I married a Jedi. And the longer I sit here, the longer my kids are in danger!" She hissed.   
"I understand Padmé, really I do. But you need to trust me on this. We have a better chance of finding Luke and Leia once we know what we're dealing with,"   
Padmé stopped and allowed herself to think rationally.   
"Okay, fine. But I'm leaving before tomorrow, with or without you." She turned around and walked back into the guest room. She sat at Sabé's bedside as she listened to Obi Wan's footsteps disappear down the hall.   
Padmé clenched her hands together and rested her elbows on the bed, dropping her head onto her closed hands.   
"Stay strong. I'm coming for you guys," she mumbled, a tear slipping down her cheek. 

—-

A loud voice calling her name jolted Padmé awake. She looked around, not remembering falling asleep. "Padmé!"   
She turned to the door and saw Obi Wan appear, disheveled and she had a feeling that he had just run across the palace. "Come with me, our backup is here,"   
She followed him hesitantly, not wanting to see a bunch of people who she didn't trust to find her children.   
When they reached the meeting room, a man and a woman stood up from the table. Padmé gasped, her hands flying to cover her mouth as tears fell from her eyes. 

"I thought you were dead."


	11. Snips

Padmé held the young woman in a tight embrace, tears slipping down her cheeks.   
"Ashoka," she whispered. 

The young, snippy teenager was now a beautiful young woman. Padmé cursed herself for how much of Ashoka's life she had missed.   
"I missed you," Ashoka whispered, tightening her arms around the former senator.   
Padmé pulled back to meet her eyes. "What happened? Obi Wan said-"   
"It's alright. I was with Rex when order 66 happened. We barely escaped." Ashoka cut in.   
Padmé turned her attention to the clone. "It's good to see you Rex. Thank you for watching out for her."   
Rex chuckled. "With all due respect senator, she's the one that saved me."   
Padmé smiled. "I don't doubt that for a second," she turned back to Ashoka.   
"You're aware of why Obi Wan brought you here, right?"   
"Yes. We're ready to do whatever we can to help get your children back." Ashoka said, while Rex nodded in agreement. 

——

While Obi Wan and Rex conversed in the hall, the two women went to Padmé's quarters. Ashoka sat on the bed as Padmé ruffled through her closet for her battle clothing.   
"I saw Anakin that day." Ashoka said suddenly. Padmé froze.   
"I should have tried harder. I know I could have helped him and none of this would have happened."   
Padmé knelt infront of her and held her hand, looking at the former padawn with intensity.   
"I'm glad you weren't there, Ashoka. Anakin wasn't thinking clearly. He hurt the people he loved, and that means he could have turned on you as well. Don't ever apologise for something that wasn't your fault."   
Ashoka nodded tearfully, and Padmé returned to her search. Ashoka looked around as she calmed herself down. Her eyes landed on a framed picture on the nightstand. 

"They're beautiful Padmé," Ashoka said, picking up the picture she had found. It showed the family of three in the meadow.   
"Thank you." Padmé found her clothes, setting them aside and sitting beside Ashoka. She looked at the picture and her heart ached for her children.   
"Look at that glare, she looks just like Anakin," Ashoka observed, pointing at Leia. Padmé laughed.   
"That was when Luke took the last cookie. He has Anakin's eyes, see?"   
"Oh he does! But he has your smile,"   
The two looked at the picture in silence for a few seconds before Padmé spoke. 

"When did you find out?" She asked softly.   
"About you and Anakin? I always had my suspicions, like that time with the blue shadow virus, or when I third wheeled you two multiple times. Rex knew too."  
"He did?" Padmé was shocked.   
"Yeah. He was the one who covered for Anakin when he snuck away to call you." Ashoka laughed. Padmé smiled, remembering how hard it was to not tell Anakin about the pregnancy that day.   
"I wish he was here. During those special moments like when Luke said his first word, or Leia took her first steps, I found myself looking for him, wanting to share that moment as a family. But he wasn't there." She confessed tearfully.   
This time it was Ashoka who grabbed her hand.   
"We'll find them Padmé. I'll help you tell them stories about him."

The door flew open and just like that, the emotional atmosphere dimmed. "Padmé!" Obi Wan exclaimed. "Sabé is awake!" 

——

"How are you feeling?" Padmé asked, smiling softly as she sat at her bedside.   
"I'm so sorry Padmé," Sabé choked out.   
Padmé gently shushed her and stroked her hair.   
"It's not your fault, Sabé. I know you did whatever you could have done."   
Padmé glanced over her shoulder at Obi Wan as her former hand maid calmed down.   
"We need you to tell us everything you remember," Obi Wan said gently, stepping closer to the women.   
Sabé took a deep breath and wiped her eyes with one hand as Padmé held the other.   
"They were playing and I was across the room organising your clothes for the next meeting," Sabé furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "It was so sudden. I heard noise coming from the balcony and when I ran for the kids, something hit me in the neck. I was paralysed, and I couldn't do anything. The kids fought but, they were knocked out too."  
"Who took them?" Padmé asked.   
"He wore a mask. Looked like some kind of bounty hunter. He left on a red speeder." She said, a headache growing as she tried to recall details. "I'm sorry, that's all I saw,"   
"Thank you Sabé, that information will help with our plan." Obi Wan informed her.   
"Wait, let me come with you to find them," Sabé pushed herself up with shaky arms.   
"No, you need to rest. We'll be back soon." Padmé told her.   
"But-"  
"No. You can help from here. We'll contact you if we need anything." Padmé pressed a communicator into her hand and gave her a gentle hug.   
"Good luck. Bring them home safe." Sabé looked right at Obi Wan. He knew that she wasn't just talking about the twins and was worried about Padmé. He nodded, silently promising to watch out for her. 

—— 

The two of them joined Ashoka and Rex in the palace entrance.   
"Ready?" Ashoka asked. Padmé put her hand on the blaster in her belt and nodded, determined.   
"Let's go find my children."


	12. Cell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s check on Luke and Leia.

Leia grumbled as a hand pushed her side. “Mom, I’m sleeping.” She groaned, rolling over. It was then that she realised she wasn’t on a soft bed, but on a hard, dirty floor.   
“Leia,” Luke whimpered beside her. Leia looked over at her worried brother and frowned.   
“Where are we?” She asked, glancing around. The room had three walls and one set of metal prison bars. There was a small bench against the back wall and a bowl near the bars.   
“I don’t know. I want mom.” Luke whispered. Leia stood up and grabbed the bars, trying to look around the hall outside their cell. 

“Hello? Who’s there?” A man’s voice asked. It sounded rough and scratchy from lack of use. Luke looked towards the side wall and stepped closer to it.   
“Luke!” Leia hissed, not trusting this voice. “Where are we?” Luke asked the wall, ignoring his sister.   
“We’re in the empire’s base, child.”   
“That’s run by the emperor,” Leia said, remembering reading about him on her mother’s holopad.   
“That’s right. Are you two alone?” The voice asked.   
“Yes sir.” Luke responded.   
“Why are you here?” Leia asked suspiciously.   
“I was captured years ago. They think I have information that I’m withholding.”   
“What’s going to happen to us?” Luke questioned nervously.   
“I’m not sure what the emperor wants with two children. What are your names?”   
“Luke and Leia,” Luke said. Leia stopped him from saying more, not fully trusting this man.   
“Well Luke and Leia, you need to take care of each other, okay? Don’t let them see your fear.”   
Leia felt a little bit lighter, the man’s words reminding her of her mother. 

——

Leia was trying to look through the bars while Luke searched the cell, trying to find anything useful.   
The noise of heavy feet on the floor made Leia jump. She got Luke’s attention and the two backed away from the bars. A couple seconds later, two stormtroopers appeared outside the cell.   
“Follow us. Do not try to escape.” One of them said, and the kids eyed the large blaster in his hands.   
Leia stomped towards them confidently as they opened the cell, her father’s glare on her face and Luke following quietly. One stormtrooper stood in front of them and the other followed behind as they marched down the dark corridor. Leia subtly glanced around, making note of any possible escape and the path they were taking. Luke stared at the stormtrooper in front of them, wondering if he could do some kind of Jedi mind trick with his limited training.   
Before they knew it, they had entered a large room. They both stopped at the door, only moving when the stormtroopers nudged them forwards with their blasters. 

Leia’s breathe hitched as her eyes landed on the man sitting in middle of the room, a tall robot-like man standing beside him. She started to panic, and grabbed her necklace in her fist as she remembered her nightmares. Luke looked at her worriedly as they were escorted to the middle of the room. 

“You two are very strong with the force. Wouldn’t you say Lord Vader?” The old man croaked.   
“Yes master.” The robot man agreed.   
“Tell me children, your parents must have been strong force users, yes? Who were they?”   
Leia shuddered at the man’s scratchy voice.   
“We do not know our father.” Luke said, trying to keep level headed like Obi Wan had taught him to do in dangerous situations.   
“Ah, but your mother?”   
“That is none of your business.” Leia snapped, her father’s temper overshadowing her fear.   
“I will ask one more time. Who is your mother?” The old man looked impatient.   
The twins stayed silent, Luke trying to keep his face neutral and Leia glaring daggers.   
“Very well, then.” Before they could move, lightning shot from the old man’s hands, engulfing Leia. She screamed in pain. 

“Leave her alone!” Luke screamed. He jumped in front of her, taking the brunt of the attack. Leia released her necklace and shook, willing her sore body to move and help her brother.   
“Master, stop. They will be no use to us dead.” The robot man said sternly. The old man stopped his attack and turned to him, cackling.   
“Perhaps you are right, Lord Vader.” He took his seat again and shooed then away.   
“Put them back in the cell. I feel that they will be more cooperative without any food.” The stormtroopers hauled the children up and dragged them away. 

——

“Are you okay?” Luke asked. Leia nodded, trying to smooth out her frizzy hair.   
“We need to get out of here. Now.” Before they could speak any further, the sound of loud footsteps echoed down the hall. 

The robot man appeared in front of their cell, staring at them. The twins felt uneasy under his stare, but puffed up their chests and tried to hide their discomfort.   
“Girl, tell me where you got that necklace.” The deep voice demanded.   
Luke stood in front of her protectively. “Why, you want to know where to get one? I don’t think it will work with your look.” Leia sassed, stepping away from Luke’s protection.   
“Don’t use that tone with me.” The robot said angrily. Just before he spoke again, there was a loud beep from his gloved wrist.   
“Sir, the emperor wants to see you.” A stormtrooper told him.   
“I’m on my way.” He replied. He stared at the twins for a few more seconds before turning around and striding out the door. 

“He’s scary,” Luke mumbled as soon as the man was gone. He turned to his sister. “Do you think he’ll come back?”   
“Probably, but we won’t be waiting for him.” Leia said, pulling a key out of her pocket.   
“Where did you get that?”  
“I stole it from that white guard guy. Auntie Sabé taught me stealth while you were off with Obi Wan.” Leia explained, putting the key in the cell door and twisting it. “There. Let’s go.”   
“Wait, Leia!” Luke called as she started towards the door.   
“What?”   
Luke glanced at the cell beside them hesitantly. “Should we let that man out?”   
Leia furrowed her brow.   
“I don’t know if we can trust him.” She whispered.   
“We can. I can feel it in the force.” Luke said. Leia sighed and gave him the key. She may not trust ‘the force’, but she trusted Luke. 

Luke unlocked the cell, startling the man awake. He raised his hands instinctively.   
“Hey mister,” Luke whispered.   
“You’re free. We need to get out of here.” Leia cut in, not wanting to stay there another minute.   
“Come on, I’ll help you up,” Luke ran over, pulling the injured man to his feet. As they moved out of the cell, the man looked intently at the two children’s faces, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. They looked so much like his daughter.   
“What do we call you, mister?” Luke asked. The man smiled kindly.   
“My name is Ruwee, nice to properly meet you.”   
The twins smiled back, and he knew from that moment that he would do whatever he could to get them out of the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was longer than normal. I really hope you enjoyed it. 😊😊😊


	13. Sacrifice

“We found them. Checking their coordinates now.” Ashoka said, her fingers darting over the ship’s control panel.   
“Are you sure?” Padmé asked, rushing over to stand behind her chair.   
“Yep. Their force signatures are strong, you can’t miss it.” Ashoka said proudly.   
“It looks like a separatist base.” Obi Wan spoke from the other pilots seat, analysing the image on the screen.   
“It had to be Palpatine.” Padmé cursed. “I swear on Naboo, if he did anything to them..”  
“We must remain calm Padmé. Anger leads to suffering,” Obi Wan cut in.   
The senator rolled her eyes, recognising the same nonsense that Anakin was told whenever he dared to show a negative emotion.   
“The only one who is going to suffer is that old man if he hurt my children.” She told him.   
Ashoka put her hand over Padmé’s which was holding the back of her chair. “They’ll be fine Padmé. Children that came from you and Anakin must be strong.”  
Padmé smiled and squeezed her hand back. 

“Here we are.” Ashoka announced. They had reached a planet that Padmé didn’t recognise, which appeared mostly inhabited.   
“What’s the plan of attack, senator?” Rex asked, entering the cockpit.   
“Rex and Ashoka, you come with me. Obi Wan, you need to stay and get the ship ready for us to leave fast.”   
They all nodded, checking their individual weapons. “One more thing. Promise me that the children come first. If anything happens, I need to know that you two will get them to safety.”  
“We promise, senator.” Rex said, and Ashoka just nodded reluctantly. 

——- 

They had been walking for a while, ducking behind crates and walls to avoid passing stormtroopers. “Are you sure this is the right way?” Luke asked his sister.   
“I don’t know. We keep going until we find the exit, okay?” Leia huffed.   
“But what if it’s that way?” Luke pointed down another hallway.   
“We’re going this way.” Leia demanded.   
“I wanna go that way,” Luke stomped his foot. The twins continued to bicker as Ruwee looked around worriedly. “Children-“   
“Your way will take us back to the cells!” Leia exclaimed.   
“How would you know? You know this place just-“ Luke suddenly cut himself off, her eyes going unfocused.   
“Luke? What’s wrong?” Leia asked worriedly, her anger disappearing and being replaced with concern for her brother.   
Luke’s eyes suddenly focused again and his face broke out into a huge smile. “Mom!” He said excitedly.   
“What?” Leia questioned, looking around. Their mother was no where in sight.   
“No, down there, follow me!” And just like that, he was racing down the hall. Leia looked at Ruwee in confusion before following her brother. 

——

“They’re this way, I know it.” Padmé said. “How can you tell?” Ashoka asked. Mother’s intuition?   
There was a loud yell before Padmé could respond.   
“Mommy!” Two children raced down the hall towards them, a man close behind.   
“Luke! Leia!” Padmé dropped into a crouch just before the twins reached her. “Mommy!” They cried together, wrapping their arms around her tightly. She hugged them close and kissed both of them on the head before pulling back to check them for injuries.   
“Are you two alright?”   
“The old man tried hurt us, but we’re strong.” Leia said. She then described a robotic man in all black that had questioned them, making her mother’s concern grow.   
“And look, we made a new friend.” Luke gestured behind them at the man who was now staring at them with big eyes. Padmé slowly rose to her feet, furrowing her brow at him. 

“Padmé?” He asked.   
“Father,” She realised. Padmé ran over and hugged him, his arms wrapping around her for the first time in years.   
“Look at you, still as beautiful as ever. I should have known you were their mother, that little girl has your fire, and that boy has your heart,” he laughed. Padmé choked on her laugh, wiping the tears that had fallen down her cheeks.   
“What happened to to you? Sola said you were captured. Does that mean mother is here too?” She asked hopefully. Ruwee frowned, putting his hands on her shoulders.   
“The emperor believed that you had lived. He thought we were hiding you, so he brought us in for interrogation after your funeral.” The man’s eyes filled with tears as he sighed. “They didn’t like how she fought back. That emperor electrocuted her within an inch of her life before they threw her back into the cell. She died in my arms that night.”   
Padmé choked on a sob, hugging her father again. 

“Padmé, I hate to interrupt but someone’s coming.” Ashoka told her, as she and Rex stood around the twins.   
“Right, let’s get out of here.” The senator pulled herself together and grabbed her children by the hand, following Ashoka. Ruwee and Rex followed close behind. 

“Stop!” Ashoka hissed, stopping in her tracks. She glanced around and found another door, pushing everyone inside. She closed it quietly behind them and ducked under the glass window.   
Padmé crouched in the corner, her hands covering Luke and Leia’s mouths. She watched Ashoka’s facial expressions change, recognising the same look that Anakin had when he was reaching into the force.   
Ashoka opened her eyes a moment later, cursing under her breath.   
“What’s the problem, Commander?” Rex questioned.   
“There’s six guards patrolling the hall. There’s no way we can get through all of them unnoticed without a distraction.” There was silence for a few moments before anyone spoke. 

“I will go,” Ruwee volunteered, nodding at the former Jedi.   
“No! Father, they’ll kill you!” Padmé cried.   
He looked at his daughter sadly, taking her hand in his.   
“Padmé, all I wanted was to know that you were alive and well. Now that we’ve been reunited and I’ve met my grandchildren, I’m ready. Please, I promised myself that I would get those children out of here, and I refuse to lose you again. You need to go now, before they find you.” He wiped away a stray tear on her face and smiled.   
“Tell Sola I love her. You two, take care of your mother for me, alright?”   
The twins nodded sadly. He turned back to Padmé and held her close.   
“I love you Padmé, now go.” After kissing her forehead lovingly, he was gone, slamming the door behind him to get the stormtroopers attention.   
“No!” Padmé sobbed, throwing herself towards the door. Rex grabbed her and held her back, covering her mouth as they listened.   
“We found an escaped prisoner! He’s moving towards the east hall, all units go.” One of the troopers yelled into his comlink. 

The five of them held their breath as they heard the guards run after Ruwee.   
“Padmé, we have to go now.” Ashoka pulled the upset woman to her feet. Padmé took a deep breath. She could grieve later. Right now, they needed to leave before anything else happened. Her father’s sacrifice would not be taken for granted. She looked down at the twins.   
“Stay close to me. If anything happens, you go with Rex and Ashoka. You can trust them, okay? They’ve known mommy and daddy for a long time,” she told them, smiling encouragingly.   
“Yes mom.” They chorused.   
—— 

“We’re almost there.” Rex informed them.   
“Hurry, I sense someone coming,” Ashoka whispered, a thoughtful expression on her face.   
“Are they alone?” Padmé asked. The former Jedi nodded, igniting her lightsaber.   
“Rex, take the twins to the ship. If I’m not there soon, you need to leave without me,” Padmé said, gently pushing her children towards him.   
“Padmé, are you crazy?” Ashoka exclaimed.   
“Trust me, I’ll be back as soon as I can. I can take out one guard, and I need to know what happened to my father.”   
“Fine, but I’m staying with you.” Ashoka told her.   
“No, cover Rex. Come back as soon as they’re on the ship. Remember our deal, their safety is the priority here.” The senator clenched her blaster in her hand.   
“No, mommy..” Leia protested. The mother crouched down.   
“Listen to Rex. I’ll be back really soon, and we’ll go home okay? Aunty Sabé is waiting for us,” she kissed their foreheads and stood up.   
“Don’t do anything rash.” Ashoka warned.   
“Who am I? Anakin?” The senator joked, trying to lift her friend’s spirits. Ashoka rolled her eyes playfully and ran off after Rex and the twins. 

Padmé snuck around the wall, readying herself to disarm the stormtrooper and find out what happened to her father. She was glad that Sabé gave her a refresher in combat after their reunion.   
She turned the corner, holding up her blaster. She was surprised to find that it wasn’t a stormtrooper staring at her. 

It was the man in the black helmet her kids had warned her about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was worth the wait. I worry that Padmé is coming off a bit ooc, but we never got to see her mama bear side and I really think her protectiveness might change her temper a bit. Anyway I just posted a new Anidala story. It's called 'Change the Fate's Design' and it's about what would have happened if Padmé had joined the dark side with Anakin, so check it out if you want to!


	14. Resentment

“Reveal yourself,” he demanded.   
Padmé clenched her blaster tighter.   
“You hurt my children. Give me one reason I shouldn’t shoot you.”   
“I did not touch those brats. Now reveal yourself, I will be escorting you to my master.”   
Padmé glared, not moving.   
The man seemed to sigh in annoyance right before she felt a tugging sensation on the top of her head and her hood dropped to the top of her shoulders. Stupid force user.   
There was a short silence as the robot froze, staring at her in a way that made her slightly uncomfortable. 

“Padmé?” He questioned hesitantly.   
Ah, so this mysterious robot man knew her.   
“Padmé Amidala Skywalker, and you are?” She spat.   
The man didn’t respond, moving towards her slowly. Before she knew it, he was right in front of her, reaching a gloved hand up to touch her face. She stepped back, glaring at him.   
His hand recoiled before he hesitantly reached out again.   
“Angel?” He whispered.   
Padmé stiffened and furrowed her brow in confusion. Only one person ever called her that.   
“Ani?” She wondered. 

This time when he touched her cheek, she let him. His touch was gentle, as if he thought she was a figment of his imagination and might disappear at the smallest touch. She stared back at him, trying to see her husband in this monster.   
“Ani, what happened to you?” She whispered.   
“Anakin Skywalker is dead. I am Darth Vader,” he told her, his deep robotic voice unnervingly inhuman. 

There was no way. Her Anakin was strong, with a boyish smile and bright blue eyes. He was kind, he didn’t hurt children. He had a Padawan who looked up to him. A master who adored him. A wife who loved him. This man was different, just the remains of who he used to be. A cold, empty shell of the man she loved. 

Padmé wretched herself away from him, anger in her brown eyes.   
“Join me Padmé, we can rule the galaxy and raise our children together.”   
“No! You will never go near them again! You tell your ‘master’ that if he ever touches them again, he will regret ever being born.”   
Vader lifted his hand again and she flinched, wrapping her hand around her neck protectively. He saw her reaction and lowered his arm, stepping towards her hesitantly. “Angel-“

“Padmé!” The two of them turned to see Ashoka appear behind them. She looked scared, but not entirely shocked to see her former master. She couldn’t think about that now. Her priority was to bring Padmé back to the ship before the emperor caught wind of the situation. 

Padmé glanced back at Vader hesitantly before running off after Ashoka.   
“Wait!” She heard him run after her and she pushed herself further. 

The ship hovered in the air, the ramp open for them to jump on. Ashoka leaped on and held onto the bar, holding her hand out for Padmé.   
“Padmé!”   
She turned around, taking another look at him. “Padmé! I am still your husband!” He yelled. Padmé glared at the Sith Lord, her eyes filling with angry tears. 

“No! My husband is Anakin Skywalker!”   
And with that, she leaped onto the ship, grabbing Ashoka’s hand. 

——

It was late in the evening when they finally reached the outer rim of Naboo. Padmé sat in the back of the ship, the twins curled into her sides. She stroked their hair, humming softly to help them sleep.   
“Mommy?” Luke asked. She looked down at the sleepy boy and smiled.   
“Yes honey?”  
“Who’s the man and lady that helped us?”  
“That’s Ashoka, she was your daddy’s padawan,” she explained. Luke’s eyes lit up.   
“Like the one in your stories?” He wondered.   
“That’s right. And Captain Rex fought with both of them in the clone wars before you were born,”  
“Wow!”

“Do you think she can teach me some force tricks?” This time it was Leia who spoke. Padmé looked at her surprised.   
“I thought you didn’t want to learn, Leia?”  
“Yeah, but she’s cool. I want her to train me.” Her daughter said.   
Padmé laughed quietly. “I’m sure she’d love to, honey.” 

There were so many emotions running through her right now. A strange relief that Anakin was alive, but heartbreak at what he had become. Anger at Obi Wan for never telling her. Grief over her parents.   
But right now, she focused on the relief and immense love that she had for her children and getting them back. She could handle the rest when they got back. 

——

“Rex, could you take the twins to see Sabé please? I’m sure she’d like to see that they’re home.”   
“Of course, senator,” Rex nodded and swiftly walked down the hall with the twins. Padmé watched them disappear around the corner before turning her eyes back to the two Jedi. 

“How long have you known that Anakin’s alive?” She now looked furious, a completely different woman than she was with her kids.   
Ashoka’s eyes widened. “You didn’t tell her?” She demanded, looking at Obi Wan.   
The Jedi master sighed.   
“Padmé, that is not Anakin anymore.”   
“Don’t you dare make excuses. You knew that my husband was alive and you never told me.” She tried so hard to keep her emotions hidden all the time, so showing her anger felt almost freeing.   
“You have to understand Padmé, if I told you then you would have gone after him.”   
“Of course I would! I told you there was still good in him and I meant it.” She hissed. Padmé took a few steps back and covered her face. A few seconds passed in silence before she pulled herself straight up.   
“This isn’t over, but I have another priority right now. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to to go be with my children.” She tilted her head up and turned her back to them, walking away with as much strength and poise as she could muster. 

——

That night the the the twins slept in their mother’s bed, exhausted from the last few days. She held them tight, silently challenging anyone to dare take them from her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I struggled a lot with how this confrontation would go, but I think I’m relatively happy with it. Tell me what you think! ❤️


End file.
